


(Chapter to be named)

by Totally_Trash



Series: Another Demon [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, idk what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19524490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: This story IS part of a series, but I've yet to find a title for said series, so if you happen to think of a good one, please comment below





	(Chapter to be named)

It'd been a few weeks since the world was supposed to end. The deeds of Crowley and Aziraphale had prevented that, much to the delight of another demon who roamed the Earth. Calypso, a demon who claims to be based around the canine that is the maned wolf. She has sharp fangs, a long, lanky body, though still happens to be relatively fit, and wears mostly black and orange. Lots of leather.  
  
Now, Calypso didn't realize it was Crowley and his 'friend' who stopped the Apocolypse, she just knew that someone did and she had to find them. She kept her eyes peeled to search for any demonic/angelic creatures on the Earth.   
  
She eventually spotted Crowley talking to what was definitely an angel. Their interactions seemed completely natural, though. Nobody was forced to be there, they seemed happy together. They were in the outside bit of a restaurant, though the only one with food on his plate was the Angel. It made sense, Crowley had never much been one for eating.  
  
Still, she had to approach them.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you happen to be named Crowley?" She asked the demon. Crowley turned his attention to the other demon, tilting his head a little.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Calypso. I didn't think you'd remember me."  
  
"Calypso..." He repeated the name, going through his memories.  
  
"Calypso! How've you been?" He asked her with a slight smile.  
  
"I've been great! Well, more okayish actually, been having some trouble finding somewhere to live."  
  
"What am I missing here? Who is Calypso?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded,  
  
"Right, right, sorry to leave you in the dark like that Angel," He said, "This is Calypso. She was an old friend of mine who was kicked out of hell because she couldn't do anything evil."  
  
"Why not just kill her?" Aziraphale asked. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was genuinely curious. It was Hell, after all, he just expected it, he didn't want it!  
  
"Well, that's mainly because he hadn't done anything wrong. Unlike up in Heaven, when someone makes a mistake, we don't try to kill them."  
  
Aziraphale opened his mouth to object, but he couldn't say anything. Despite how badly he wanted Crowley to be wrong, he wasn't. He'd seen Gabriel harm other angels over major mistakes, but he never killed them. Aziraphale was the only one, as far as he knew, who they'd tried to actually kill. Then again, if he wasn't, nobody would ever really know because Aziraphale was the only one who survived.  
  
"Yeah, it's supposed to be nice up in Heaven, but you ask a few questions nobody has the answers to and you get kicked out for questioning the ways of our wonderfully perfect creator. May we change the subject?"  
  
Like Crowley, Calypso never wanted to fall. In fact, Calypso wasn't even the name she was given up there. She can't remember her original name, nor does she care to.  
  
"That's probably for the best..." Aziraphale murmured.  
  
"I heard mention of you having trouble finding a place to live?" Crowley asked, as if he were about to offer her a place to stay.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not all bad,"  
  
"You can stay at my place if you like," He said. She looked confused. The old Crowley never would've offered her that.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeaaaah, I don't mind. You're an old friend, I trust ya," He said, looking over to Aziraphale as he felt him grabbing his hand under the table.  
  
"Are you two together or something?"  
  
"In human words, we are 'dating', yes..." Aziraphale said, still seeming suspicious of this _other_ demon. "Crowley, may I talk to you in private for a moment, please?" Crowley nodded slightly, and the two went off to the side, away from the new demon.  
  
"I don't trust her." The angel said  
  
"I didn't think you would, but Angel, I can promise you there's absolutely _nothing_ for you to worry about. She's nice, even if she won't admit it, and she certainly isn't working for hell to be let back in,"  
  
"But what if she _is_?"  
  
"Aziraphale. Look me in the eyes," He demanded. Aziraphale did so, and Crowley said, "I promise you, Angel, swear on the life of _every_ human we've ever met, you don't need to worry. She is never this convincing when she's lying."  
  
"How long has it been since you last talked to her?"  
  
"Aziraphale-"  
  
"Answer the question, Crowley!" The angel charged  
  
"At least a century. When she was kicked out of Hell I was told not to contact her."  
  
"So maybe she's changed like you have!"  
  
"You're paranoid, Aziraphale!" Crowley yelled at him. Aziraphale took a deep breath, nodding slightly.  
  
"Y-you're probably right, yes..." He said softly. Crowley hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek lightly.  
  
"I love you, Aziraphale, even if you don't trust her, I do. I hope it doesn't hurt you,"  
  
"I'll... I'll relax around her eventually. I just... I'm so scared for you..."  
  
"Don't be, Angel. I'll be okay," He smiled at him, kissing him on the lips softly.  
  
"Shall we go back to the table...?" He asked, not wanting to keep their new 'friend' waiting too long. Crowley nodded and they went back to Calypso, who'd been awkwardly staring down at the table.  
  
"Alright, that's taken care of," Crowley said, watching Calypso look back up.  
  
"Great, but I have a question, and I hope it doesn't cause too much issue. How did you two decide to start dating? I mean, I'm sure Heaven and Hell-"  
  
"We are no longer affiliated with them," Aziraphale said in a rather harsh tone. She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. After a moment, she said,  
  
"Right... Well, I'm sorry for assuming things..."  
  
"It's alright, Cal," Crowley said, "Sometimes Aziraphale can come off as harsh, but he doesn't mean to. You didn't do anything wrong,"  
  
"Thank you... You said you had a place to live?" She asked him. He nodded,  
  
"Shall we head off?" He asked Aziraphale. The angel thought for a moment. He hadn't yet finished his lunch.  
  
"You two can go ahead, I need to finish eating."  
  
"Are you sure?" Crowley asked. He didn't feel like leaving Aziraphale alone.  
  
"Maybe you should stay..." He said. He didn't like the thought of being left alone either, now that he really thought about it.  
  
"Yeah, we can wait for you to finish," Crowley said. Aziraphale finished off his food while Crowley and Calypso talked some more. They headed back to his house in his Bently after he finished.


End file.
